


Jewel Of The Vampire King

by LilinMira



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilinMira/pseuds/LilinMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone Alucard knew from his time as Count Dracula comes back to him. She has been looking for him for many years only to stir up ancient emotions from the Elder Vampire. What will Integra and the others think of this new vampire that was Alucards mate many years ago in Transylvania? Only time will tell. (sorry Summary sucks Ill be editing it soon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone heres Chapter 1 of a fanfiction I have been brewing since I created my OC Caterina nearly 7 years ago. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano. I do own my OC though

Chapter 1

The night was cold, the full moon could be seen outside of a big picture window of a manor in London. A girl with long silver/blonde hair was standing at the window looking out at the moon, a lit cigar in her mouth. She sighed softly and fixed her glasses before she turned away from the window to sit at a large desk.

This woman was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the esteemed leader of the Hellsing Organization. The young Hellsing was at the moment, trying to get away from the thought of paperwork. Just then the telephone on her desk started to ring. She looked at it tilting her head before reaching over and picked up the phone from the receiver. "Yes?...What? A vampire attack? Where?" The person on the phone with the Hellsing leader sounded frantic. She quickly took out a blank piece of paper and grabbed a pen, beginning to jot down some notes. "Right, we're on it. Just calm down and get the area blocked off. The Hellsing Organization will deal with this tonight." She then hung up the phone and looked at her notes.

"Sir Integra, is something the matter?" Said an old British gentleman. This man was Walter C Dollneaz, the Hellsing Family butler and former Vampire Hunter to the Organization. He had just entered the room with Integras nightly cup of tea.

Integra looked up from her paperwork, hearing her Butler ask her what was wrong. She sighed and rubbed her forehead looking back down at the papers scattering her desk. "Another Rogue Vampire is loose in downtown London, pub district." Walter blinked as he set the tea tray down and poured her a cup of tea. "Shall I alert Alucard right away, Ma'am?" the old yet spry butler asked.

"Yes, tell him immediately, I want it dealt with as soon as humanly possible. Or in this case, as quickly as possible as it can be for a Vampire." She said sighing. Walter placed the tea cup in front of Integra and bowed his head. "Right away Sir Integra. Enjoy your tea and I will make sure Alucard knows to get ready." Walter then slowly walked out of the room. Integra sighed and looked down at her tea and frowned. "This vampire may be a problem for him though, seeing as what the Vicar said she was a strong one with the strength of a no-life King. I'm afraid this vampire is a true vampire, and one of the ancients." She said to herself before she grabbed the teacups handle and raised it to her lips, taking a small sip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night, the full moon was seen hanging brightly in the sky. The only thing darkened by the night were the shadows cast by the dark trees of the Romanian Black Forest. A castle could be seen, sitting high on a mountain being bathed by the moonlight. Inside a girl was walking through the halls of the dark castle wearing a long flowing black dress looking around a small smirk on her lips. Her long raven locks flowing behind her as she walked. She was using her right hand to brush away stray cobwebs that hung from the walls and ceiling.

"Caterina my dear, why are you up so early. The other brides haven't even awoken just yet." Said The Count of the Castle as he came out of the shadows. He looked young, only in his mid to late 20s. His long midnight black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a few strands hanging in his face. He was wearing just a white shirt with black pants, his red cravat tied around his neck loosely.

The one named Caterina turned to him and smiled bowing her head. "My lord, I'm afraid I could not sleep well, so I decided to walk among the castle hallways alone to think peacefully for once. My sisters can be so loud sometimes that it is hard for one to think clearly." She said in a soft Romanian accent. The vampiress raised her head slowly to look at her lord. The Count chuckled and nodded before beckoning her to come to him, which she did slowly, stopping just a foot away from him. She looked up into his beautiful red hues and purred softly as he gently ran a hand over her soft pale cheek.

"That they can be, my darling Caterina. Come, I want to show you something." He said softly before turning and walking down the hallway to a door with a lit candelabra one either side of it. The young vampire followed her lord slowly to the door. The door leading into this room was actually a door her and the other 3 could not go into unless their master let them, it was forbidden. As the Count slowly opened the door it creaked on its ancient hinges and he allowed her entry first, which she slowly walked in.

This room was the Counts chambers, hence the reason the Brides were not allowed entry without him. The Elder Vampire then closed the door behind him as he walked in after her and walked to a long dresser. "Go ahead and sit Caterina, make yourself comfortable." He said smirking a fanged smirk at her. She nodded and sat down on a long extravagant blood red Victorian couch. The Count picked up a small black box and then turned and walked over to the couch, standing before her. She looked up at her beloved and sighed softly, her eyes slightly shining from the candlelight in the room. "What did you want to show me, my beloved Count?" He sat down beside her and her eyes followed him. The master smirked and gently pulled her hair away from her neck and shoulders before he came closer. He lowered his head to her neck, breathing in her scent as he brushed his nose against her succulent skin, closing his eyes.

Caterina purred softly closing her eyes, feeling her masters' hand running through her hair before she felt his fingers leave her raven locks and run down her arm. "Caterina, you still smell just as wonderful as the night I turned you. Your blood tasted so sweet that night. I have a feeling it still tastes just as sweet. I can't ever lose you or I'm afraid I would lose myself." He said softly in her ear.

The vampiress groaned softly as her masters' words weakened her, his soft sensual voice always did things to her. "But my Lord, what about my sisters? Don't you love them? Surely they must mean more to you than I. I am only your newest Bride."

"They mean nothing to me, they squabble and argue like harpies in their nest over their food." He growled in her ear. "You, my precious ruby jewel, my Caterina, you mean everything to me. You are the strongest of them all. You are the only one who has kept your head. Only you are worthy of my true affection. Only you have the qualities to be my true mate. The others are nothing but servants in my eyes." Said the Count softly before he planted soft kisses down her neck to where her collar bone and neck met. Caterina moaned softly under her beloveds touch leaning her head to the side so he could get better access to her neck. He then bared his fangs and brushed their sharp edges along her pearly white skin, which caused her to gasp softly.

The Count then slowly pulled away and slowly opened the small black box in his hand. Caterina blinked and looked back at him curiously, wondering what made him stop. The Elder Vampire then pulled out a necklace. Hanging from the beaded black chain was a pendant in the shape of a black bat. In the bats stomach was the most amazing blood red ruby that Caterina had ever laid eyes on. The Count smiled. "I got this for you, to show everyone out there that you are mine, it's one of a kind. I give it to you as a sign of my undying love, Caterina." He softly said to her before he placed it around her neck. Caterina smiled and looked at the pendant, her eyes shining. "It's beautiful, my lord. I'll cherish it for an eternity." She turned to him, purring. Her eyes glazed over with passion and love for him. The Count chuckled and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. "I will always love you, my precious ruby jewel, my Caterina." He then brought her closer and kissed her lips deeply, his hand running though her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alucard slowly opened his red eyes to find he was back in his dark lair, still seated in his chair. He frowned and then closed his eyes before he finally spoke. "A long distant memory…Why would I see this now…" He gritted his fanged teeth together in slight anger. He didn't want to be reminded of his painful past, especially of the ones he had lost, especially her. His bride, the one he always called his 'Precious Ruby Jewel'. Why couldn't he remember her name? He had just had the flashback, yet couldn't remember her proper name. It angered him even more.

Just then he was startled out of his fit of quiet rage by someone opening the giant door to his chambers. He looked straight ahead and chuckled. "Walter, I'm assuming you are here because of a new assignment from my Master?" He said, regaining his calm composure. Walter got closer and chuckled. "You sure are a wise one Alucard. Yes it is. Sir Integra wants it complete as quickly as you can. The Vampire is in the downtown slum district in London, I'm assuming creating quite a stir."

Alucard laughed lightly before slowly but smoothly getting to his feet, placing his orange-red goggles on his face. "Then I'm assuming I'll have a bit of fun with this one. It'll be a good thing to clear my head." Walter then blinked as he looked to the side of the room. Something seemed to be moving slowly, slinking along the ground. "Alucard, what's that over there?" Asked Walter pointing in the direction that he saw something move in the shadows.

Alucard turned and withdrew the Casull from his long red overcoat, aimed and fired quickly towards the slinking shadow. There was a loud yowl, like from a large cat before everything got quiet. It seemed the thing that had trespassed in his chambers was now deceased. He looked at the butler before walking towards the shadows. Walter could hear him fumbling with something before he heard Alucard dragging it into the light of a candle that Walter had just lit. The No-Life King placed whatever it was in the light and the two subordinates of Hellsing looked down at it.

"Is that…a Black Panther?" Asked Walter quite a bit shocked. "My word…how did it manage to get into the basement? There are no Panthers in London in the wild."

"That's because this is no ordinary Panther, my friend." Said Alucard as he knelt down to the deceased creature. He raised its head and showed it to the Butler, who in turn became even more shocked his eyes wide. "It has eight eyes! And their-"

"Purple, yes. This was a familiar of a powerful vampire. One that was tracking me apparently." Said Alucard as a smirk appeared on his lips. He knew what this meant, that there was soon to be a battle between two real vampires. Him and the one tracking him down. Walter then shook him from his thoughts of a bloody battle. "Alucard, there seems to be something in the beasts mouth as well." He said pointing down at the creatures' massive head. The Vampire raised the creatures head and looked around its mouth. A piece of yellowed parchment was jutting out of the lips. Alucard pried opened the panthers mouth with a sickening crack as he broke the jaw. He reached in and grabbed it, sliding it out. He set the head down and looked at the parchment. It was an elegantly made envelope, he recognized it from his time in Romania. As he went to turn the envelope over, a loud sizzle started in the room and Walter jumped back.

The Panther erupted in a spark of purple flames quickly, combusting quickly to a dark ash. "Well then, that's certainly something you don't see every day." Said Walter, pretty stunned by what was happening. Alucard didn't even seem phased by the creature being engulfed in flames, he was more interested in the parchment.

The old butler then turned to Alucard, still holding the candle in his hand. "What is that?" He asked curiously. Alucard didn't answer him as he finally turned the envelope around. Sealing it shut was a wax seal with a symbol pressed into it. The candle wax was a deep blood red, the symbol was an elegant dragon and what looked to be a big cat, more so of a panther. "Well that's interesting." Said Alucard. "It's been wax sealed just like the envelopes of olden times. The only thing is I do not recognize this seal. The dragon I do recognize in it though. It mirrors the seal of my family." Said Alucard, intrigued. Who would be using a seal that combined his with another? It was quite confounding.

The No-life king then pulled the seal and opened the envelope. In the fully opened parchment were foreign words, written in Romanian text. Walter blinked, looking over at Alucard. "What does it say? Some declaration of war against you?"

Alucards eyes were wide as he read the script to himself.

"Poți vedea pentru totdeauna? Așa cum arde în ochii mei;

Visezi de iubire fără sfârșit? Pentru a ascunde strigătele dumneavoastră cele mai profunde..."

(ENGLISH - "Can you see forever? As it burns within my eyes;

Do you dream of endless love? To hide your deepest cries...")

"I know this…This is an old Poem I used to know. It's unfinished though." He said handing it to Walter. The old butler looked at the parchment in his hand. "It's written in old Romanian…" He said before looking back at Alucard. "What's the end of the poem then?" Alucard looked away. "I only spoke of it to my brides many many years ago. It was something that we alone would share…" He said softly. He turned back to Walter and spoke the rest of the poem in Romanian. "Nu te holbezi pe geam la miezul nopții? Privind în abis; Pofta ceea ce nu puteți găsi, fiorul de întuneric iubește sărut." (ENGLISH - Do you stare out the midnight window? looking into the abyss;craving what you cannot find, the thrill of dark love's kiss.)

Alucard turned away again, his back to the butler. "Only the brides and myself knew of these words..and all 3 of them have been dead for many years…" Said the elder Vampire before walking towards the door sadly.

Walter sighed before setting the parchment on the small table by the Vampires tall chair. "Well whoever sent this must have struck quite a nerve in you..Whoever they are, I'm sure we will be seeing them quite soon." The Butler said to himself before turning to walk out of the room after Alucard.

In the light as they left the dark chambers, a soft fluttering sound could be heard as a slight breeze coming from nowhere blew the parchment to the ground. Just then the words on the paper shined brightly before disappearing, and new words were put in its place.

"Dragostea mea , eu sunt aici pentru tine

\- C -"

(ENGLISH – "My Love, I am here for you")

END CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it!! I wonder what will happen next...only time will tell! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Here I am with chapter 2 of JOTVK! This chapter can get somewhat ...violent per say. But I'm sure you, my readers, will enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed Chapter 1! I also do have to say this, I do have a co-writer/Beta Reader who is like my sister. She cosplays as Seras Victoria (blood Seras Version) and she has been beating me with a rolled up newspaper to help me write and battle a continuing case of Writers Block (Funny thing is is I am her Alucard in our Hellsing Cosplay group). But here it is everyone...Chapter 2!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate. The rights to this lovely series goes to the creator, Kouta Hirano. I only own Caterina Fortuna.

After a quick stop to the armory to reload on blessed silver bullets, Alucard set off to the dark slums of downtown London. Integra had already arrived in her car with Walter driving her of course. Alucard had taken a detour just to clear his thoughts before going on assignment. Whoever decided to send him that poem was toying with him, and it struck a chord at his heartstrings. He would most certainly track down whoever sent that and rip their heart out of their chest in front of them, before smashing it.

Alucard stayed in the shadows watching as a certain long main road was blocked off by the humans and Hellsing soldiers. Integra noticing that he had arrived walked over to him. "What took you so long Alucard?" She said expressionless and cold to her servant. She pulled a cigar out of a silver tin in her hand and lit it, taking a long puff on it.

"I thought a nice walk would calm me before I put a bullet through a rogue vampires heart, my master." He gave her his usual smart aleck smirk and Integra rolled her eyes. "Walter told me what happened in your chambers. Do you have any idea who would send something like that to you? Or even send a familiar into the estate like that?"

"No, but whoever it was knows my past. It wasn't a very kind refresher course on what I had lost back in the day either." He turned away as he gritted his fangs in anger. He was still feeling heartache from the terrible reminder. He then stood straight up again and turned back to his master. "We will find who did it though. Don't you worry." He bowed his head and smirked his usual smirk before he started walking into the blocked off street. He needed to kill something to get the edge off. To forget about the death of his Brides.

Integra turned and watched as he walked off and sighed, puffing on the rolled tobacco. "I hope so, Alucard. I can't imagine what you are feeling now. I can sense that you are in pain under that smart ass mask of yours though." She said to herself before she turned and walked towards a tent with Walter. She was having a meeting with the police officials in the area to tell them what exactly was going on.

As Alucard walked down the darkened and empty street, he kept his eyes opened for any sudden movement. He knew that the vampire was close by, he could smell the copper aroma of blood wafting through the air. He slowly pulled out his guns, The Casull and The Jackal, from inside his red overcoat and cocked them before he continued walking. As he got closer to a dark alley he sniffed the air, among the smell of blood, was another scent. This one was familiar to Alucard in some way. He lowered his head slightly and thought hard. Where had he smelled this aroma before?

He then quickly turned around as he started hearing the low groaning and moaning of Ghouls. He readied his guns and started firing at the massive group of ghouls that started to come out of the dark alleyways and doorways. "So, apparently this little vampire has been busy it seems." He said to himself, smirking and chuckling lowly. He had quickly laid waste to the Ghoul group before he walked out into the middle of the street, making sure he had gotten them all.

As he stood there, making sure the Ghouls were all taken care of, he heard a slow clapping coming from the rooftop of a building behind him. "Bravo, you despicable Vampire Hunter. You managed to kill all my current ghouls." Said a female voice with a distinct Romanian accent.

He looked up at the rooftop and spotted a woman, pale as the moon with eyes burning red. Her black hair was long and was flowing in the breeze. She was wearing a semi long black strapless dress that went to her knees with a long black coat. She had the hood of the coat over her head. She jumped down from the roof top and landed elegantly on her feet. Alucard turned fully and looked her up and down. "Oh…so a female Nosferatu. This will be fun….It's been a while since I've done battle with a Vampire whore." He grinned evilly and readied his guns.

He looked her up and down as she stood there, her head held high. He saw the daggers that were sheathed in holders on the womans black high heeled boots. Silver daggers with red rubies set in the hilts. She smirked and tilted her head slightly to the side. "You're different than other Vampire Hunters I've come across. But no matter, I'll still defeat you like all the others. You're getting in my way." She said as she flicked her wrist and a similar dagger to the ones on her boots appeared in her left hand from the darkness. Its red ruby shimmering in the lamplight on the street. "And you're killing innocent humans and creating a ghoul army. My master doesn't like that very much." He said smirking aiming the Casull straight at her.

The vampire laughed. "Your 'master'? That seems pretty intense. Let me guess, you're just a part of another Organization that hunts and kills evil supernatural beings like myself? This won't be any different from the others I'm expecting. Please…tell me what Organization you're a part of before I kill you. I bet its not as despicable as the Iscariots."

Alucard laughed. "So you came across them I see. Well This Organization is very different compared to them. The Hellsing Organization is more well-rounded and organized than those religious clowns." The womans left eye twitched before she smirked evilly.

"I've come to the right place then." She muttered before she laughed evilly, her red eyes glowing brightly. "This fight will be your undoing! Dog of Hellsing!" She then started running towards Alucard, who in turn fired round after round at her, the grin never leaving his face.

The Vampire dodged nearly every single bullet that came at her except one that hit her square in the right shoulder. She snarled in pain before aiming her dagger at Alucards face. He sidestepped her quickly and stopped before raising a hand to his cheek. The girl had actually cut him, a drop of blood oozing from the wound. "Wow….you actually managed to cut me." He said surprised. She had stopped her pursuit panting and wincing as the holy bullet smoked from her wounded shoulder. "Blessed bullets…I should have known." She said chuckling before glancing back at him.

"I must commend you on your excellent shot. You're the first hunter that's ever been able to hit me." She said before she stood up straight. "You aren't human, are you…." She lowered her head, grinning. "I can smell it…you're a true nosferatu. One of ancient blood." She laughed. "This is truly different. A plaything of the humans….You won't stop me from destroying the one who destroyed my undead life. Took my sisters from me…and my mate." She then glared at him before frowning, gritting her fangs together angrily.

Alucard blinked. "So you know of Hellsing then." He laughed. "You won't be able to get to my master, not while I'm around. You must have met the elder Hellsing then."

"He destroyed my home, my loved ones….and carried my mate away a century ago! And I've been traveling for decades to exact my revenge!" She yelled out, her grin now completely gone. "I'm here to destroy the Hellsing bloodline….before that wretched family destroys another innocent Nosferatus life!" She yelled before she manifested a long pole roughly around 6 feet in length. The girl waved it around quickly and stopped as a blood red scythe blade slid out of the top of the pole. Alucard growled at her. For some odd reason this tale she was telling sounded oddly familiar. Everything about this woman seemed familiar to him, her scent, her hair, her eyes. Even her bloodthirsty attitude struck him as familiar.

"Your travels end now, harlot!" He yelled before firing four more rounds at her. She spun the scythe quickly in front of her, the bullets hitting the blood red blade of the scythe and the pole itself bouncing back in random directions. She then rushed at him before laughing. "And this is the night you die!" She slashed at the No-life Kings head. Alucard blocked it with the Jackal and she tried to push the bladed pole down growling as he held her at bay, grunting from the strength being pushed down on him, the blade inching slowly closer to him. As he struggled with her, his wide brimmed red hat fell off, letting loose his black hair and she growled and pushed even more to no avail.

Alucard glanced at her as he saw something shining around her neck in the sparks of metal against metal. That's when he gasped, a pendant was hanging around her neck. A black bat with a gorgeous red ruby centered in the middle of the bats stomach. He then growled and finally pushed her up and off of him. He then aimed both guns at her. She backed up and chuckled. Alucard was more interested in the pendant around the female vampires' neck. The flashback he had of his past life was flying through his head at rapid pace. She growled as he walked closer to her. "Where did you get that pendant you Vampire whore…." He said growling dangerously.

The woman blinked and looked down, placing her hand on the bat around her neck. "My mate gave this to me centuries ago, he said that I was his precious ruby jewel. And that he would always love me." She hissed at him. "Van Hellsing took him from our castle one night centuries ago…I must find him! He was everything to me!" Said the Woman as she winced slightly in pain from the gunshot to her shoulder.

The vampiress slowly backed up and drew a dagger with her other hand weakly while she still held onto her scythe. She then blinked as she hit a wall with her back. She had nowhere to go now. She glared at Alucard baring her fangs. Alucard stopped as he stood only a foot away from her and he glared at her, still aiming the Casull and Jackal at her heart and head. "Tell me your name, harlot…" He said glaring at her, growling softly.

The woman was wearing the pendant he had given his favorite bride, the one he was planning on marrying before Van Hellsing had stormed the castle. He remembered everything now. Either she had stolen it from the castle in Romania, where the brides Ashes would surely still be….or….

"Tell me your name!" Alucard yelled as he cocked the guns and kept his sights aimed on her. The woman whimpered, finally feeling a tinge of fear in her heart as she looked up at the Hunter. She would be killed tonight, it was certain to her. Blood tears started to well up in her eyes as she couldn't move or even swing her scythe.

"M-My name is…Caterina Fortuna…Countess and Bride of Count Vladimir Dracula." She said with a shaky voice. She glanced up at the Vampire King, staring deeply into his red hues behind the circular red/orange sunglasses. With that statement, the Casull and Jackal fell from Alucards hands. A look of pure shock on the elder vampires face. The woman named Caterina blinked and watched as the guns fell from his hands and fell to the ground with a loud metallic clatter.

Alucard couldn't believe it, no…he wouldn't believe it. Caterina was dead. She had died a century ago along with the other two brides. He growled and ran at the vampiress, who gasped and went to slash at him as he approached her. Alucard quickly batted the scythe and dagger out of her hands with ease and pinned her to the brick wall roughly behind her, his fangs bared and his eyes glowing angrily.

"Caterina Fortuna died years ago! Van Hellsing destroyed her along with the other brides! He told me this himself before he ran me through with a stake and made me his slave!" Said Alucard painfully and with regret in his dark voice. Caterina gulped and shook as she stared into his eyes, her eyes widened. That was how her beloved mate was taken away from her, how could he know that?!

Alucard then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head to the side roughly. Caterina grunted as she felt him press his other hand against the wound in her shoulder from his bullet, keeping her pinned to the wall. She growled lowly and winced and he tugged at her hair again to make her quiet. "Silence…I'm done talking. Caterina is dead, I have to deal with that for the rest of my eternal life. I loved her with all my undead heart and here some harlot is wearing her wedding gift! You'll be nothing but a memory in a moment…after I drink all of the blood from your veins!" Caterina whimpered and Alucard opened his mouth wide as he roughly bit down on the space between her neck and shoulder.

Caterina closed her eyes tightly in pain and snarled, baring her own fangs as blood tears of pain and remorse trailed down her cheeks. Alucard fed on her blood roughly, making it as painful as possible for the vampiress. But as he drank from her, he sampled her memories. He could see her, sitting at an ornate table from the Middle East, wearing black and red robes and smoking from an ornate hookah with a round of male and female vampires. Alucard could see that they were vampires just by the redness of their eyes and the paleness of their skin. The woman was gently caressing the ruby in the bat pendant as she talked, even though Alucard couldn't make out what they were saying.

The memories then flashed to another time, One of her roaming the dark streets of Paris with another vampire female. In this photo they were talking, but as the girl talked she did what she was doing it the necklace in the last memory, gently rubbing her thumb against the ruby. Like it meant something special to her. Alucard growled as he bit roughly down harder on her skin, her blood now running down her shoulder and chest, over the necklace. Caterina cried out in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

The memories then…got weird. Alucard saw his old castle, Castle Dracula. But it was an older time. He saw her, sitting at a chair in the old library, candles lit everywhere for light. She was reading an old text wearing a long red gown. The bat pendant around her neck. His eyes widened as he saw an older him enter in through a nearby wall and approach her from behind. She slowly put the book down turning to him and the older him smiled at her before he knelt down and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He then reached over to a table and took a singular rose from a vase and broke the flower bud away from the stem. The girl smiled happily at him and he gently placed the flower in her hair to pin back her hair for her. Alucard saw the girls eyes light up and glow dimly with longing and he slowly got to his feet after he gently kissed her forehead.

Alucard then quickly pulled away from the Vampire females neck, pulling away from her entirely. She groaned weakly from the blood loss and fell to her knees, her head lowered. The No-Life King didn't know what to say, the memories he had just witnessed from this girl had said it all. She was telling the truth, Caterina Fortuna had not died from a stake to the heart like the other 2 brides. She was standing before him.

Alucard looked down at her in shock. Caterina was kneeling there, leaning against the wall for support. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. He then slowly knelt down to one knee and reached out to her and gently raised her head to look up at him. He slowly took off his sunglasses and stared down at her with his glowing red eyes, but his eyes held no anger or hate. They held a spark of love and sadness. "My Caterina….My ruby jewel of the night…your Count is here…"

Caterina whimpered and grunted softly at his words. She then slowly closed her eyes and passed out from the great amount of blood loss. Her head leaning back against the wall of the brick building behind her. Alucard sighed softly and gently picked her up bridal style in his arms and stood up slowly, her head resting against his shoulder. He turned then and slowly began to walk towards a dark alley. "I'm taking you home, my dear. You have been through enough these past many years searching for me. But now, your search has ended and we can be together once more….as King and Queen of the night. And no one will take me away from you again, my precious ruby jewel…" He said as he disappeared with her into the darkness.

END CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait! Though I wonder what will happen next since Caterina, the 3rd bride of the Count is back after searching for him for so many years. And what will the others think of her? That'll be in the next chapter my lovely readers! So please go ahead and send me a review if you would Like...until next time...Have a pleasant evening! LilinMira...OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies Readers for the long update time. I have been busy with my cosplay work along with reality work and other personal related stuff. But I hope to have more time to update now that things have quieted down. So without further Adieu I give you Chapter 3! I once again apologize for the long wait! And thank you to all the readers who have reviewed. I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far!
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano. I only own my OC and any characters not in Hellsing of course.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

"Caterina! Wake up!" Said a voice frantically. Caterina groaned softly as she opened her eyes slowly, her vision coming into focus as she sat up. She fluttered her eyelids, trying to get her vision to come into focus faster and she found herself staring into the worried face of her beloved Count.

The Lord of the Castle looked very worried indeed. Caterina gulped as he gently helped her out of the coffin. That's when she heard the yelling and the yowling and painful screeches from the Castles undead guards. She quickly ran to the large window in the room her coffin was in. She looked out and gulped, her eyes wide. "Who are they, my beloved…" She fearfully.

"Hunters of our kind…come to destroy us and all we have currently build in this undead kingdom." The count came up behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. Caterina whimpered softly and gently raised a hand and put it over her Counts hand on her left shoulder. The hunters were slaughtering every undead soldier they came across. She could see as the progressed from their torches. There were 4 of them in total it looked like.

"I need you to get the others and hide. I will take care of them myself and come for you." He said softly before he let her shoulders go. The bride quickly turned around. "No we must fight them together, my love! You won't stand a chance against them all!" The man was already nearly to the door, but he swiftly turned to glare at her. "NO! I can't bear to lose you all! Especially you, my jewel. You must hide and protect yourselves!" Caterina shook her head and whimpered again, blood red tears starting to spill forth from her ruby eyes.

"No! Please! You'll be killed by them without our help!"

"CATERINA CALM YOURSELF!" Yelled the Count, causing Caterina to flinch and cower in fear. The man sighed softly and walked swiftly over to her and held her close. "Please, my Queen…for your safety…I must do this alone…" He planted a soft kiss upon her forehead. He then quickly vanished into the shadows. Caterina fell to her knees sobbing, fearful for the future that would soon come….

~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young fledgling, Seras Victoria was more or less curious how the mission her master had been on had went that night. He had been out for far too long, too long for any normal mission that her master had gone on without her help. Sir Integra had sent her on a mission earlier that night before sending Alucard on any. It was quite unnatural for her to go on missions alone without the Hellsing family's No-Life King.

She was walking down the stairs that led to her master's basement dungeon, to see if he had come back yet. She shivered slightly from the sudden coldness from the basement before she finally stood before the massive steel door leading to Alucard's room. She sighed softly before she slowly pushed open the door. "H-Hello?...Master?" She called softly into the room before entering. She looked around, her eyes landing on the throne that Alucard would normally sit in, noticing it was vacant. She lowered her head and turned to leave. "It isn't normal for a mission to last this long for him…hope he's alright without me." She said to herself. She then quickly stopped, hearing a sudden soft rustling sound coming from back in the room.

The girl quickly turned around, noticing the large coffin back in the very back against the stone wall of the room. "Master's coffin…could he be sleeping? Already at this hour?" She asked herself, raising an eyebrow. She quickly walked towards the coffin and stood before it and gulped. It wouldn't be wise for her to interrupt her master's sleep. But she just had to make sure he was alright. She slowly reached out to the lid of the coffin and slid the door slowly open. The girl then focused her eyes peeking inside. She then gasped and backed up in shock suddenly. Whatever was inside the red silken inlay of the coffin, wasn't her master.

It was a girl, roughly standing a few inches taller than she, her hair black as a ravens feathers and her skin as pale as the moon. Seras slowly and cautiously approached the coffin again. "Why…would a girl…be in Master's coffin." She asked herself. "Master must have picked her up last night and had his way with her…didn't know there were Vampire Prostitutes as well…" She said rubbing her chin thoughtfully, her eye twitching at the thought.

Just as she said that though, the girl's eyes popped open and started glowing bright red. Seras screamed and jumped back in shock. Caterina, was awake.

The Countess growled and slowly stepped out of the coffin growling at the girl, apparently hearing what the fledgling had said about her possibly being a Vampire hooker. Seras whimpered in fear as she backed up, her body trembling. Caterina as soon as she stepped out of Alucard's coffin yawned and stretched before looking around the dark room.

She was confused honestly. She only remembered passing out after she was bitten by that vampire working for Hellsing. She growled at the girl as she tried to remember everything that had transpired previously, rubbing her head. Seras gulped but stood her ground. "W-Who are you?" Asked the frightened fledgling, feeling very unarmed without her gun at the ready. Caterina however just glared at her. "W-What were you doing in Master's coffin? Are you…one of those vampire street workers I've seen on the streets of London?"

That was the wrong thing to say to her. Caterina knew what she was talking about and had quickly rushed the girl and grabbed her roughly by the throat, snarling in her face as she slammed her against the nearest brick wall. Seras yelped in sudden surprise and fear, her hands immediately going to try to pry the girls hand off of her.

"How DARE you even assume the Bride of Count Dracula is a prostitute! I'll have your head for that one, girl!" The Countess snarled as she quickly with her other hand slapped her roughly in the face. Seras cried out in pain as the elder vampire woman had grazed her with her sharp nails, creating 4 long cuts across the girls face. Seras whimpered and trembled in the girls grasp. Caterina then looked at her, seeing her eyes, smelling the aroma of the blood that was dripping from the fresh cuts. "You're a fledging…aren't you…a servant vampire to a much higher Vampire."

Seras nodded and gulped before struggling slightly. "Please, let me go…I'm sorry!" She managed to say in a raspy tone as Caterina still held a firm grip on her throat. Caterina growled and quickly threw her to the ground, Seras hitting the floor with a loud thud, hard. The girl scrambled to get away, but Caterina was quick. She quickly put her boot on the girl's chest, holding her down. "You seriously are one of the most pathetic fledglings I have ever met!" Caterina said with a smirk on her lips. "I was only a mere fledgling for a month before I finally had my first taste of blood! What are you trying to do? Try to keep your humanity? HA! That's long gone girl, long gone since your master changed you into what you are today!" She knelt down to stare into the girl's eyes closer, her own eyes bright and glowing.

"Caterina! Off of her at once!" Said a loud masculine voice throughout the room. The bride gasped and quickly looked around before she obeyed the voice, and slowly removed her heeled boot from the fledgling's chest. Seras coughed and slowly sat up looking fearful around the room. "M-Master…" Caterina looked at the girl as she muttered the word. Just then through the shadows Alucard emerged. His hat and glasses absent from his head and face. His hair short and his eyes glowing.

"Police Girl…please excuse us…me and my bride must talk in private…" Seras gulped and nodded before she quickly got up and ran to the door. The door swinging shut as she left with a loud thud. Caterina hissed softly at him.

"W-Who are you...why did you bring me here?" She backed up slowly, feeling Alucard's immense power as he slowly approached her. He was trying to not look threatening to her. He even had a calm look about his face, his lips curled up into a small smirk.

She gulped and growled as she continue to back up. She then gasped and looked back as she backed herself up against the cold stone wall. She then quickly looked back at him. Apparently she had forgotten the events that had transpired the evening before, except the fight and her being cornered. Any memory after that was hazy up to the time she had fainted.

Alucard stopped nearly a foot and a half away from her, looking down at her quivering form. He knew she couldn't remember, and he was willing to help. He slowly reached out with a gloved hand and Caterina flinched and quickly closed her eyes. But the hurtful blow she thought she was going to receive never came. Alucard gently grabbed a long strand of her hair within his fingers, gently wrapping the strand within his gloved hand gently, playing with it.

The Countess was shocked. She blinked slowly and looked up at him as he then with his other hand gently placed against her cheek in a loving fashion. "You're just as beautiful as the night I lost to that human…" He said softly to her. Caterina still looked confused. "You don't remember…do you. Last night, I sampled your memories, I was going to destroy you, thinking you were just an imposter." He gently brought her closer to him, but Caterina gasped and quickly pushed him away. Alucard just chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"Of course you wouldn't recognize this form. I haven't looked like my old self in years." He said sighing softly, a frown appearing on his lips. "Caterina, much has changed since I was taken away."

"What are you talking about? You can't be Count Dracula. He would have recognized me right away instead of attacking me!" The countess spat angrily at him. Alucard growled. "Would you have liked me to destroy you!?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. Caterina flinched and whimpered softly. Why was she acting like this in front of this…Vampire? The Vampire who was the only one who was able to defeat her. Alucard growled down at her but then stopped, seeing her whimpering and shivering form. He sighed softly and gently placed a hand on her head. "My apologies…I shouldn't have said that…" He said before removing his hand and turning his back to her. He started to walk towards his throne in the middle of the room but stopped.

It was within that moment that he had remembered the events that had transpired before the fight the previous night. The Panther Familiar, the words written on the parchment that Alucard had retrieved in the panthers remains. Alucard then knew what would probably prove to his long lost bride that he was indeed her long lost mate.

" _Poți vedea pentru totdeauna? Așa cum arde în ochii mei; Visezi de iubire fără sfârșit? Pentru a ascunde strigătele dumneavoastră cele mai profunde_ … _Nu te holbezi pe geam la miezul nopții? Privind în abis; Pofta ceea ce nu puteți găsi, fiorul de întuneric iubește sărut_." (ENGLISH - Can you see forever? As it burns within my eyes; Do you dream of endless love? To hide your deepest cries...Do you stare out the midnight window? looking into the abyss;craving what you cannot find, the thrill of dark love's kiss.) The No-Life King said softly in his native tongue, loud enough for her to hear. He knew the poem would bring back memories…memories that would prove to his bride that he was the Prince of Darkness, the King to all Nosferatu, her mate.

Caterina, as Alucard had spoken the poem, looked up quickly. She quickly walked over to him and gently grabbed onto his shoulder. She turned him around to face her as she looked into his eyes, eyes that held sorrow, happiness, even a tinge of love. "That poem…where did you learn it..Only my master and Mate knew it…"

"I learned it centuries ago. It was something I only shared with those I cared deeply for. Namely my brides. Odessa…Mira….and you Caterina." Caterina stood there stunned. She frowned as she reached up and gently placed her hand on his cheek. Alucard then nuzzled his cheek against her hand as he stared down into her eyes. "It is I, _My Angel de noapte._ " (ENGLISH – My Angel of the night) The Vampire King said softly to her. Caterina then realized, he was telling the truth. Through all the years of traveling and searching, her journey had finally come to an end.

Caterina softly whimpered before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. That's when the blood red tears started to trail down her pale cheeks. After so many years, she could now rest. Alucard looked slightly shocked as she had wrapped her arms around him tightly. He hadn't felt this type of embrace in over a century. He honestly didn't know what he should do, but did the only thing he could think of. He slowly wrapped an arm around her drawing her close to his form.

"I thought I lost you my love.." She said softly as she gently gripped onto his red coat, afraid that if she were to let go that he would disappear.

"You could never lose me, my bride…" He said softly speaking calming words to her. He then with his hand made her look up at him and he brushed the crimson tears away from her face.

Just at that moment, Alucard could hear his master calling to him. "Alucard…I need to speak with her. No hold ups, you already messed up by not telling me directly what happened. Seras has just come into my office saying that a Vampire female is in your quarters…and that she deliberately tried to hurt her. I need you two in my office…at once!" She sounded perturbed, angry even, but a calm angry.

Alucard chuckled softly, apparently amused at Integra's slight anger. "It seems my master would like to speak with us…shall we?" He said looking down at her raising an eyebrow. Caterina however, gulped and looked away. She knew that somehow the Van Hellsing who had taken her beloved away, had somehow chained the Master Vampire to his bloodline. She would have to face his Master sooner or later.

"Fine, let us talk with this…Master of yours." She said with spite in her words. Alucard let her go before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows with him. Within moments they appeared back in solid forms in front of a pair of double doors. The Count reached and slowly opened the door, allowing her entry first. Caterina looked at her beloved and then at the doors before she stood straight, her head held high.

Who knew what his master would say, or even do to her. But she knew that with her mate by her side once again, she would not fear anything. No human or vampire. She walked into the office, Alucard following close behind her and shutting the door behind them with a soft slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that lovely cliffhanger my lovely readers! As I have said previously I should be updating more since stuff has slowed down. Please keep those reviews coming and I promise to release more more often! Until next time my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there readers! It seems that I'm back to my old self even more as I'm starting to push out chapters more and more like I used to! But Chapter 4 is ready to go!
> 
> Now, before we get to the next chapter, I would like to have a small convo with you all. There is a LEMON in this chapter! If you don't want to read the Lemon its quite alright you can just scroll past it of course. This is MY FIRST PUBLICLY POSTED LEMON. So I hope all my schooling on creative writing in college has made its usefulness known.
> 
> Ok enough blabber from me. Heres Chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, it belongs to Kouta Hirano. I only own my OC and any other characters not in Hellsing

As the door slammed shut, Caterina turned to look into the room. In front of her was a desk strewn with paperwork. Sitting behind the desk was a woman with tan skin and long platinum blonde hair. The Hellsing Director, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Standing at her left was the Hellsing familys Butler, Walter Dollenaz. At her right, much to Caterinas disgust, was Seras, looking quite fearful as she glanced at Caterina.

Caterina herself kept her head held high as she walked before the Hellsing Leader and stopped as Alucard put a hand on her shoulder. "Master…you wished to speak with us" Said the No-Life King as he then bowed before her. Caterina glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. She hated to see this, her beloved master bowing before this….human. She then looked back at Integra and growled lowly.

"Yes Alucard…I would like to know why you thought it was a good idea to bring a Vampire into this manor without my consent." Alucard rose and stood beside Caterina, a smirk on his lips. "Integra, this Vampire you speak of, is someone I have known for centuries. When your ancestor, the late Dr. Van Hellsing took care of me and the damage I had done in England; he had Jonathan Harker go into my castle to destroy any thralls I had created. He did succeed but he had forgotten my Second in Command. The one vampire Bride that I had made my Queen."

Alucard gently placed a hand on Caterinas shoulder getting close to her. "This Vampire you speak of, is my bride. Caterina Fortuna."

Integras left eye twitched slightly as she glanced at the Countess, not liking the superior demeanor that she held. "Honestly, I should tell you to destroy her right now, Alucard. She caused a massive amount of damage downtown last night. Many lives ruined, not to mention the massive amount of ghouls she created."

"I only did that because I needed nourishment. I had been traveling for quite some time before arriving in London!" Caterina slightly raised her voice, her eyes starting to glow dimly. Alucard gently tightened his grip on her shoulder as a warning. Caterina however didn't listen. Here she was being threatened by this human. She wasn't going to take these insults sitting down.

Integra narrowed her eyes at Caterina as she yelled at her. So the bride of Alucard had the guts to actually stand up to someone who could have her destroyed with just a snap of her fingers? She knew this would be difficult. Integra shook her head. "Though that would seem to be a reasonable excuse, it is not. I will say this right now, I am not the Van Hellsing that took the Count away. But I am his master and he will obey me. Even if I told him to never touch you again he would have to obey."

Caterina hissed at the Master of Monster, baring her fangs dangerously. "How dare you try to order him around while in my presence!" She angrily said. Alucard growled lowly in Caterinas ear. "Now now my pet…calm yourself!" He said to her in a slightly irritated tone. Caterina in turn growled lowly to her King.

"You need to stop this, Van Hellsing spawn..You honestly have no idea who you are speaking with." The Countess cleared her throat and held her head high. That same spark of superiority was back. Integra chuckled and shook her head. "Oh I know who is standing before me. My servant and his thrall from centuries ago. A Thrall who apparently can't hold her tongue properly."

Caterina snarled and went to retaliate, but Alucard growled dangerously and pulled her back. He had moved so he was standing behind her, and he had now pulled her against his chest and held her there. "My apologies, Master. Caterina is probably still tired from her travels and isn't thinking straight. I will make sure she gets some rest before I bring her back to you to speak of her side of the story. We can all talk _civilly_ at a later time." He said the last sentence staring at Caterina. The bride had looked up into his eyes and gulped, lowering her head. She could sense the anger traveling through his body just by his shimmering red eyes and decided to keep quiet.

Integra sighed and nodded as she rubbed her forehead. "Very well Alucard. We will discuss this tomorrow evening. You two are dismissed. And Alucard…make sure you have a tighter grip on that chain of hers. I won't tolerate her mouth next time and will take drastic measures."

Alucard nodded before he quickly pulled Caterina into the shadows with him. Walter sighed softly before glancing at the Hellsing Director. "Miss Integra…are you sure you would want that vampire to continue staying here? Who knows what she could do to the estate or even to myself or you or even Seras."

"I highly doubt she would do anything of the sort, Walter. She was created by Alucard, so even though she isn't a newly made vampire fledgling I'm certain that she still obeys Alucard to the fullest in some way. Each Master Vampire has chains to their creations in some way, whether they be fledglings or singular vampires. I'm certain my ancestor did his research on this and wrote it down somewhere. So I'll have to go through his journals yet again like I did as a child."

Seras however gulped and looked at Integra. "Miss Integra….She was able to damage me to the point I couldn't even retaliate. And I have a feeling she was only using a bit of her strength. Who knows what she could seriously be capable of."

"I am aware Seras. If she decides to be civil and cooperate, and if I decide it, I may have her become another operative of this organization. Who knows? She could prove to be a valuable asset." Integra slowly got out of her chair and walked with Walter behind her to the doors of the office. "But until then, maybe I need to look over my ancestors journals once again to see what there is I can do about this."

Integra then opened the door and slowly left the office with the butler following close behind her. Maybe just maybe, she was right about the Bride. If she could calm herself with now being back in the Elder Vampires presence, just maybe she could use this to her advantage.

Alucard had dragged Caterina back through the shadows back into his basement chambers, his arms still securely around her. The bride growled and quickly forced her way free and walked away from him a small ways, growling and muttering obscenities in Romanian under her breath. It was clear she was severely infuriated by the words that Integra had spoken.

"Caterina…you need to calm down." Said the Count as he walked slowly closer to her. Caterina growled and turned to him, her fangs bared and her eyes glowing. "I refuse to speak to that woman ever again unless we are on the battlefield and she is at the end of my scythe! How dare she talk to a Bride like that! I will not-"

"Caterina stop! I said enough!" Alucard said raising her voice a bit to a menacing tone. Caterina hissed at him and lowered her head. "How dare you…THAT WOMAN IS HUMAN!"

"THAT WOMAN IS THE REASON THAT I AM NOT SEALED UP IN A DARK ROOM! SO CALM YOURSELF BEFORE I HAVE YOU CHAINED UP AND SEALED YOURSELF!" Alucard snarled and grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his hands placed against her shoulders holding her in place.

Caterina snarled back at him and glared at him. But suddenly, a new spark was seen in her glowing red orbs. It was the roughness that the No-Life King was showing. And that spark hadn't been seen since the two of them were back at Castle Dracula in his chambers. The fiery passion the two once shared.

Alucards face was only about two inches away from her own face, his fangs were bared in a menacing scowl, his own eyes glowing as brightly as her own. He apparently didn't notice the spark in her eyes, or what he had just started within the vampire womans being.

The Countess then acted on her impulses and quickly leaned forward, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. A kiss that he hadn't felt in centuries. He looked shocked as she passionately kissed him, his eyes widened. Caterina quickly placed her hands against his own broad shoulders, her fingers grasping at his coat tightly pulling him closer to her.

The No-Life King finally caved in to his urges as well, not being with a woman or even his brides really made his urges stronger. He had learned to push aside those urges years ago. But now, that was about to change. He released the barriers on what he wanted. All he wanted was her, his ruby jewel of the night.

Alucard growled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His left hand finding itself in her long black locks. The strands twisting around his fingers as he held her close. His right hand trailing down her back slowly before stopping on her lower back right before the slope of her ass.

Alucard then slowly pulled away from her lips and started into her eyes. Caterinas eyes were half open as she stared back into his red hues. There was nothing but silence between them before Alucard spoke. "W-We shouldn't do this. It's been so long, and my master may not enjoy the sounds." He slowly let her go lowering his head slightly. Caterina growled as he went to turn to walk away from her. Right at that moment she then quickly switched positions and slammed him up against the wall pinning him there with her hands.

"Who gives a damn what that human master of yours thinks! She should have known that this would and WILL happen! I have searched for you for nearly a century!" She said snarling at him, baring her fangs. Alucard gasped as he himself was manhandled by her. The urges that he hadn't felt so long still strongly present. They finally broke free as she then grabbed her. "Fine then, my stubborn Queen of the Night." He smirked and kissed her again even more deeply than the last time. The Vampiress gasped softly but soon warmed into the kiss.

Alucard quickly broke free of her hold and grabbed her forcefully before quickly moving her and pinning her to the top of his coffin that was laying down on the ground nearby, still kissing her heatedly. His hands grasping at the coat that she wore. He tore it from her with a shredding noise and throwing it to the side carelessly. Caterina groaned softly as she let him and she ran a hand through his hair, pulling lightly at his locks. Alucard growled into the kiss, the restrictions of both his clothes and her clothes becoming bothersome. Caterina reached down with her left hand and grasped as his Cravat, her hand trying to untie it with difficulty.

Alucard chuckled at her attempts before she just grabbed it by the base of the knot and pulled away from the kiss looking deeply into his eyes baring her fangs. "I hope you know…this is going to get very violent and bloody quickly." She said heavily before she quickly ripped the tie off of his neck and tossed the remnants to the ground in slight anger.

Alucard laughed and smirked down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way…just like old times when I would have you bent over the balcony of my chambers making you-"

"Just shut up and start fucking me already dammit!" She said angrily before she reached up and grabbed the sides of his coat and ripped it off with some difficulty. His black undercoat was next to go before she reached for his now slightly open white shirt. He smirked. "Such vulgarity…I'll make sure to punish you for speaking that way to your King." Caterina stopped and blushed a bit before he leaned his head down and started kissing along her chin line.

Caterina seized up as he directed the kisses lower before he used his right hand to move the black ribbon choker up slightly from her neck, exposing two faint round scars that he remembered from centuries ago. It was the mark he had made on her that night that sent to everyone that she was his, the bite of a vampire.

"Ah…the marks I made on you that night so long ago. You were so beautiful that night that I turned you." He whispered softly in her ear as he gently ran a finger over the marks. The Countess whimpered softly as the marks were touched. They were sensitive to the touch and always acted as a sort of aphrodisiac for her and made her quite submissive. Alucard chuckled sensually in her ear as he noticed her actions. "Still so sensitive there I see…I wonder…"

The No-Life King then bared his fangs and lined up his sharp canines with the marks before he set the points ever so slightly against her scarred flesh. Caterinas breath hitched in her throat as she closed her eyes. She had a hunch on what he was about to do. Honestly with just the touches and now his fangs lining up with those special marks, she knew this would set her closer to an orgasm that would only be an appetizer for the evening. She knew that even more was to come of their first time together in a century, and she was loving every moment of it.

Alucards eyes started to glow dimly before he put only a slight pressure to her skin, puncturing through the old bite mark scars, his fangs fitting just like a glove. Caterina cried out and her body arched up as she felt nothing but pure pleasure and only a slight tinge of stinging pain from her Count. Her hands grasping at his back, her sharp nails digging into his shirt making holes in the fabric. He applied a bit more pressure and very slowly drank of the sweet red blood that seeped from the puncture marks. Caterina moaned loudly as he drank from her and trembled under him. Alucard then pulled away, licking the wounds slowly as they quickly healed over. She panted softly as he then lifted his head, finally adjusting himself so he was on top of her. His hands now on either side of her on top of the coffin, propping his upper half up over her.

"And now my bride….the real fun can begin." He said grinning at her, her blood still on his fangs. Caterina licked her lips and nodded slowly. Alucard then grabbed the fabric of her dress and pulled quickly, the dress quickly coming off of her with a loud ripping sound. Underneath she wasn't wearing a bra, only black silken panties and her boots still. Caterina blushed brightly and he chuckled yet again as he quickly grabbed her left exposed breast firmly, his thumb running over the slightly raised nipple painfully slowly making it raise to its fullest.

Caterina panted and moaned. "V-Vlad…" She managed to say. Alucard purred softly to her. "Ah…that name I haven't heard in centuries it seems…it sounds so lovely coming from your lips, my pet. But as of now…you can call me by Alucard…I bet it sounds even more delightful than my old name." He lowered his head before he opened his mouth and ran his long tongue over the raised nipple, causing her to cry out louder and grip onto him tighter. The feeling sending shockwaves of pleasure right down her nether regions, making her wet with desire.

Alucard raised his head, an evil grin on his lips. She whimpered softly as he had stopped and opened her eyes glancing at him. Alucard then raised a gloved hand to his mouth where he gently bit down on the fabric of the glove on his pointer finger and slowly pulled the glove off before tossing it gently to the floor; the seal slightly glowing red before stopping and returning stationary. He then slid his hand down the valley of her breasts and gently over her stomach. He stopped at the lining of her panties before looking deeply into her eyes.

This was pure torture for her. She hated when he went slow. But he knew she still loved the attention that he was giving her, the attention that she hadn't received in over a century. He chuckled darkly to her. "Hmm…the real question is, should I make you suffer some more? Or should I get to the main course…" Alucard had slowly slipped his hand under her panties, his pointer finger gently running over the small ball of nerves just over her core. Caterina gasped and growled in pleasure, her body twitching here and there from the small shockwaves of pleasure.

He slowly ran his finger down a bit more before sinking one finger into her depths, moving it around in a circular fashion and watched as she cried out and trembled under him. He enjoyed this, and this in turn was setting him off, the bulge in his pants becoming more prominent. She growled and gripped one hand on his shoulder, digging her nails in deep into the remaining shirt and his skin. Her nails drawing blood. The blood now staining the shredded white shirt he still wore.

He grunted slightly at the piercing stinging pain, but paid it no mind. He continued to run his finger slowly in and out of her depths before pulling out. Caterina quickly opened her eyes and growled. She was done with this, she needed more.

Alucard knew right away that his Queen was tired of waiting. He growled at her before he ripped his tattered shirt from his body and quickly picked her up. Within moments he had her pinned back against the wall, his length already removed from its prison. She grunted and quickly looked back at the wall and back at him. Her eyes glowing a deep crimson red.

She grunted as he had reached down and ripped away the last article of clothing she had before positioning himself. He smirked darkly at her before he with a quick movement had pushed himself into her depths. She cried out loudly and thrashed her head back in ecstasy. He in turn moaned loudly at the shear feeling of being one with her once again.

Alucard didn't spare no time as he started moving, holding her against the wall for leverage. He was moving quickly against her, slamming himself deep within her. Caterina gripped onto his shoulders snarling and moaning loudly as he moved quickly in and out of her, her left leg raising up and wrapping around him for slight leverage. The No-Life King snarled and growled, he couldn't believe how much he had missed this for so many years.

The Countess snarled and roared before she finally knew she was reaching her peak. She quickly leaned her head over and quickly bit down on his neck, making Alucard roar in pain and yet pleasure as well as his queen drank from him in this most passionate moment they were sharing. He gripped tightly onto her shoulders before thrusting a few more times deeply into her.

He let out one more final loud roar, louder than the others as he hit his release. Caterinas eyes widened as she growled into his neck, her body trembling as her first release of the night quaked her body along with him, keeping himself buried deep inside her. He panted softly and grunted as she slowly removed her fangs from his bloodied neck and she licked her lips slowly.

She let out a soft purr as she licked his healing neck clean of any blood before looking into his eyes. He panted softly before kissing her deeply and forcefully before pulling away. " _Nu cred că am'm facut totusi cu tine, My Pet. Există mult mai mult pentru a veni în seara asta._ "(English - Do not think I'm done with you yet, my pet. There is still much more to come tonight.)

Caterina blushed a bright red and chuckled softly. She knew that he wouldn't be done so quickly with her. She knew that she was in for a long night with her beloved Count. She was back where she belonged, in his arms.

Meanwhile, Integra and Walter poured over the journals of Abraham Van Hellsing in the library. Integra sitting at the ornate desk flipping through pages of a large leather-bound book. She was confused, why would her ancestor make such a mistake as to leave one vampire bride of Count Draculas to live? Could he have not even known about her? It was puzzling.

Integra sighed softly before taking a puff of her cigar as she looked into the candlelit darkness. She knew with Caterina at Alucards side again could mean trouble. But yet, it could be an asset. She didn't know of the Brides full potential on the battlefield. Maybe she should test that. She chuckled to herself. Tomorrow evening would be an interesting one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it everyone! I'll post Chapter 5 once I know its ready. As I still have much to do in it. Plus I think I deserve a few days to relax after this hehe. Hope you all enjoyed it! LilinMira out!~


End file.
